Jamie Lynn Spears
Jamie Lynn Spears mais conhecida por este nome,ou Jamie Spears é a protagonista de Zoey 101(Serie).Jamie e irmã mais nova da cantora Britney Spears que não tem o Lynn no nome. Biografia Jamie Lynn cresceu em Kentwood, Louisiana. Filha de Jamie Parnell Spears, um contratante imobiliário, e Lynne Irene Bridges, uma professora primária, tem dois irmãos, Britney e Bryan Jamie Lynn Spears apareceu, em 2001, no programa Total Britney Live e, em uma propaganda televisiva, da Pepsi, em 2002. No mesmo ano ela apareceu rapidamente em Crossroads, como a personagem de Britney Spears durante sua infância. Protagonizou durante duas temporadas All That, da Nickelodeon, principalmente por sua grande aparição com sua irmã mais velha, Britney Spears. Enquanto atuava em All That, ela também fez uma participação no programa On-Air Dare (uma versão da Nickelodeon de Fear Factor), onde lhe foram jogados 10.000 ovos crus. Também cantou o tema principal para sua atual série Zoey 101, "Follow Me" (que foi escrito por ela e sua irmã, Britney). Zoey 101 foi indicado para o prêmio Emmy Awards, em 2005. Em 2006, Jamie Lynn Spears ganhou dois Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards. Jamie vive atualmente em Los Angeles, com sua mãe, Lynne Spears, e em Kentwood com seu pai, Jamie. Jamie Lynn assistia as aulas na escola Academia de Parklane, uma escola particular em McComb, Mississippi, na qual, além de ser estudante, era animadora de torcida. Porém com as gravações de Zoey 101, passou a ter aulas particulares em sua casa. Inicio da Carreira Sonho de Cantora e All That Sonho de Cantora|Musica Como sua irmã mais velha, Britney Spears, Jamie também queria ser cantora. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, ela não tem planos de gravar um CD musical. Em 2002, Jamie cantou com Triple Image, um grupo de garotas que cantam versões de Cyndi Lauper, como (Hey Now) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', no qual foi lançado como single pelo rádio. Jamie canta o tema do seu seriado Zoey 101 a música de abertua, Follow Me. Planejava realizar uma série de TV chamada Miss/Guided, produzida por Ashton Kutcher, porém só participou de alguns episódios, pois estava grávida do namorado Casey Aldridge. All That Durante duas temporadas, Jamie Lynn participou do programa de televisão All That, no qual ganhou popularidade e fama por ser muito parecida com sua irmã mais velha, Britney Spears. Mesmo assim, Jamie só ganhou reconhecimento protagonizando a série Zoey 101 que era exibida pelo canal da tv aberta Bandeirantes e o canal da tv a cabo Nickelondeon. Por Causa de sua Gravidez inesperada,a Nickelodeon fez uma 4 temporada menor do que o normal que finalizou completamente as produções de Zoey 101 para sempre, deixando o criador e os atores da série sem emprego, por isso a nickelodeon usou os atores da série em campanhas para o canal. O Canal lamentou muito o fim da série que seria a primeira série live action do canal a ter quinta temporada. Jamie Lynn teve uma pequena participação no início do filme Todo Mundo em Pânico 4. Vida Pessoal Atualmente Jamie tem uma filha que ganhou em 2008 aos 17 anos. Maddie Briann Spears Aldridge, nasceu no dia 19 de junho de 2008. A notícia de sua gravidez se tornou pública dia de 2007, tendo então 16 anos e estando grávida de 3 meses. Declarou que teria o filho e o criaria em Louisiana para que "tenha uma vida familiar normal". Jamie não está mais atuando ou fazendo apresentações, com o nascimento de sua filha , Jamie entrou na University of Southern California onde está para se formar em 2012 Indicaçoes e Premios Ganhos Kids' Choice Awards, USA 2008 Favorite Television Actress - Nomeada 2007 Favorite Television Actress - Nomeada 2006 Favorite Television Actress - Ganhou 2004 Favorite Television Actress - Nomeada Teen Choice Awards 2005 Choice TV Breakout Performance-Female - Nomeada Young Artist Awards 2007 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Ganhou 2006 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Ganhou 2005 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Nomeada Young Hollywood Awards 2005 One to Watch-Female - Ganhou